Onion Affair
by Cloud-1-3-5 and Ame Emi Dai
Summary: [For SnH fic rush] Raw onions. Who'd have thought Yugi felt that way about them? Slight shounen-ai, Yugi x Yami, oneshot


A very, very silly idea I had while in the shower one day. Short, stupid... but it amuses me. Written for the July Saiden no Hikarism fic rush, _'Food'_ - enjoy!

* * *

Yami stood leaned casually against a lamppost, waiting patiently for Yugi's arrival. The boy had been away for the week, on holiday a good distance away, and Yami had missed him terribly. Their house – and bed – had just seemed so quiet and empty without him. That problem, however, was soon to be rectified. Yami lifted his head as the sound of a train pulling into the station heralded Yugi's entrance, and began to make his way through the crowds of people so that he could meet his little aibou quickly. 

Peering through the mob, Yami spotted a few spikes of red and black hair bobbing up and down as Yugi walked, and chuckled to himself. If nothing else, his outrageous hair served as a great beacon. "Yugi!" Yami called out gleefully, beginning to push his way forward through everyone else as the hair paused, then turned to face him and began bobbing his way.

A wide grin broke out on Yugi's face as both boys reached a clearance in the crowd, permitting him to set eyes on Yami for the first time in what had felt like a very long week. Hoisting his backpack into a more comfortable position, he ran across the short distance between them, latching onto Yami's waist tightly and making the taller boy exhale as Yugi squeezed him. "Hey Yugi," Yami gasped, laughing slightly as he gently returned the hug with one arm and lightly ran his fingers through Yugi's hair with the other. "Miss me?"

Yugi beamed brightly up at Yami, his face lighting up as he beheld his boyfriend up close. "Of course," he replied, standing up on tiptoe to catch Yami's lips with his own in a chaste kiss. Yami sighed his approval softly, having missed Yugi's affection most of all, and began to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, Yugi broke away, a stern, disapproving look on his face. Yami blinked at Yugi in surprise, not sure what had happened to make him do that, and hesitated before speaking. "...what's wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi's voice came out at its usual volume, but sounded far colder than Yami had heard before. "You've been eating raw onions, haven't you?" Yugi questioned, staring flatly up into Yami's face without revealing an emotion on his own.

Yami stared back at Yugi, slightly slack-jawed. He blinked a little as he struggled to find his voice again, but Yugi cut him off before he'd even begun. "I can _smell_ it, Yami. Even the mint gum didn't get rid of it."

"But..." Yami began, fidgeting slightly. "They're only _onions_, Yugi..." Despite this defence – which he fully believed – Yami was already starting to feel guilty. He could feel an urge to look away growing inside him, but doing that would reveal his shame to Yugi, so he instead forced himself to hold the little one's gaze.

A slight whine came to Yugi's voice, and his eyes opened wider, glistening slightly. "Yami, you _know_ how I feel about raw onions," he reprimanded in a distressed tone, tugging lightly at Yami's jacket. "We agreed not to have them!"

Yami reached out to Yugi, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it in a placating way. "I know aibou, and I'm sorry. I just–"

"And it's not like it's the first time, is it?"

A stunned look flashed across Yami's face, and he would have taken a step back if it weren't for a rather portly woman being stood behind him – one who had been paying him a great deal of attention earlier. "W... wha...?"

His eyes wide and teary, Yugi stared accusingly up at Yami. "I know you tried to hide it Yami, but I saw the marks on the chopping board. I found the bits of onion skin in the bin." Yugi's voice lowered, and Yami couldn't help but think that anyone else's voice would have sounded angry. Perhaps this was Yugi's closest equivalent. "But there weren't any... any cooking utensils for me to wash..." Yugi stepped back from Yami, turning away and bringing a hand up to his mouth, biting lightly on his finger. "Yami, you _promised_ me, and now I find out you've done it twice!"

Yami sighed heavily, mentally groaning and kicking himself, and stepped forward to place a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "...aibou... I'm sorry..."

"How many times has it been, Yami?" Yugi asked, his voice quiet and almost hurt. "How many times have you betrayed me like this?"

Yami's eyes opened a little wider. If he were to be totally honest, this was beginning to freak him out a little. He'd known Yugi didn't like them, but this was much further than he'd ever thought it could go. "Yugi..." Yami placed his other hand on the boy's other shoulder, lightly turning him round and gripping him. "Yugi, you're getting hysterical..."

Yugi's voice took on a sound akin to that of almost any soap actress accusing anyone of anything, and a single tear rolled down one cheek. "Was it worth it Yami?" he demanded, an almost aggressive look on his face. "Were they worth lying to me? Just how many times was it? Did you do it while I was away too?" Under any other circumstances, Yugi would have found Yami's new facial expression hilarious. Right now, though, that look of someone bewildered by something as complex as quantum physics was about as laughable as the idea that Yami – _his_ Yami – could do such an awful thing.

"I swear Yugi, it was only those two times... It'll never happen again, I swear."

"How can I trust you any more Yami?" Yugi asked, sobbing once and turning away again, yanking his arms out of Yami's grip. "You lied to me... you broke our vow..." Yami heard the boy sob once more, and his voice wavered as he continued speaking. "Why Yami?" he asked sorrowfully. "Couldn't you have at least fried them, or baked them in a casserole? Why did they have to be _raw_?"

Yami couldn't deny it. He was beginning to wonder if Yugi's return was quite such a wonderful thing...


End file.
